youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dellor
Matt Vaughn (born: ), better known online as Dellor, is an American eSports Gamer and Twitch Streamer who resides in Iowa. He is well-known for playing the game, Fortnite. His success online was due to his raging at Fortnite, which there had been multiple compilations of Dellor's Fortnite rage. Mainly from FORTNITE47. He had been known for his rages before the times he started Fortnite. Dellor currently has over 100,000 subscribers and 145,000 followers on his Twitch account, and streams there everyday. About Dellor is a professional eSports gamer. Before playing Fortnite, Dellor was #1 ranked in PUBG (Player Unknown BattleGrounds). Top 250 in Overwatch, where he gained a little more exposure. He was top 20 in World of Warcraft. And was top 10 in D3. Controversy Dellor N-Word Rage On April 23, 2017, Dellor was playing Overwatch against Widowmaker on his livestream. Widowmaker had made multiple accurate shots towards Dellor which later on, Dellor got into an outrage. Dellor had used the N-Word 61 times and 4 of them said "Big Black (N-Word)". On the same day, Dellor apologized to everyone about it on Twitter saying "I am sorry. I fucked up. I am done with esports and won't be returning.". His apology had a lot of backlash due to him saying the N-Word on purpose. He had also shortly returned to gaming on stream. 'Dropped From Toronto eSports' Toronto eSports President Ryan Pallett said in a statement. "Immediately upon learning of the incident, the player was interviewed, admitted to the offence, and was notified that his contract with the organization was being terminated." For what it's worth, Dellor also posted a sincere apology on Twitter: "I f*cked up and deserve to be dropped from Toronto Esports, I won't try to argue or make an excuse, I don't have any," he said. Vaughn went on to explain that he "was having a really bad day" and didn't get much sleep. Then he got into a match with Widowmaker who Dellor thought was cheating which led him to snap. "The only thing I can say is that despite me using that word, I am not a racist. I was extremely upset, and I was trying to make the person I was angry with upset as well, and so I said the most offensive thing that came to mind." LyndonFPS and Dellor Another similar streamer, known as LyndonFPS, had once reacted to Dellor's rage, and many people in the comment section of Dellor and LyndonFPS rage videos say that they should make a duo, especially on Lyndon and Dellor's Twitch chat. Successfully, Dellor and Lyndon had played together with 2 other people in a Fortnite Squad Tournament. Trivia *TSM Hamlinz is a fan of Dellor and had watched multiple Dellor rage compilations on stream. Quotes *MY GOD...!!! *LET'S GO, BABY... WOO!!! *F*ck this game! *You're garbage! *I HATE THIS F*CKING GAME!!! *Dominating! *F*cking input lag! *Holy SH*T! *This game f*cking blows. *You f*cking c*ck sucker! *BAN MARSHALL! *BAN 'EM ALL! *Playground kid...! Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009